Results of AAW Monday Night Raw August 27,2012
This page is the results for AAW Raw, August,27,2012 Results of AAW Raw August 27,2012 (screen fades back and the introduction is on) 1st segment: Steve Austin: Everyone want to know why did The Miz attack Carlito, my question is The Miz you better watch your back because I make stop by, not to congrated you but to whip your ass. Cause Stone Cold said so!!! 1st Match: The Miz defeated Zack Ryder with the skull crushing finale (After the match The Miz goes to the back when Todd Grisham ask his opinion on what stone cold said) ' ' Grisham: Miz, what is your opinion on what stone cold said to you? Miz: Todd, stone cold said what he said because he is afraid of me. I am the awesome one. Grisham: Sorry to interrupt you but Carlito beat you for the United States championship, so what do you mean you are the awesome one when Carlito pinned you fairly for the United States Champion'.'' '' '' Miz: Really?? Todd?? you are dumber than I thought, if you were a wrestler I would beat you up now just for asking a dumb question.. Grisham; Miz, I don't know what you're saying since I went to school and didn't star in My World on MTV for teens. Miz: Todd, When people see me they know who I am, but for you they don't. Tell me when you get famous and have money of your own. Grisham: well look who it is, AAW Raw GM Stone Cold. '' Stone Cold: Miz, told you to watch your back. Miz since you attacked Carlito after the match. You're facing Alberto Del Rio next week on Monday Night Raw.'' Miz: Steve, I beat Zack Ryder and I can take on anyone and everyone you throw at me. (stone cold and the miz have a stare down) Stone Cold: Miz don't forget i'm your boss and as your boss I make the rules not you, if you want to act tough then let's do it in the parking lot. Miz: *Smirk* That what I mean Stone Cold, you are a outlaw not a rule maker. Stone Cold: Miz you make a good point but I didn't say I take rules from others, don't be a dumbass and think i'm going to let some reality star tell me what to do? HELL NO, I am Stone Cold Steve Austin. (Stone Cold hits the stunner on the miz and taunt his hand signature in the air, then leaves to his car) '2nd Match: Tyson Kidd defeated Kenny ' '''3rd Match: Carlito defeated MVP ' ' Coachmen; At my time now Carlito. Carlito: Hello Coach Coachmen: Carlito since winning the United States Champion, who do you think is going to face you next? Carlito: Coach, I don't care about my opponents since I beat two guys already Coachmen: I received a text from Stone Cold. He said "Coach, tell carlito to stop being a sissy and he will fight the miz again at Night of Champions for the United States Champion." Carlito: So i'm facing kermit the frog again, miz if you're watching this I have something for you. '' ''(Carlito takes out a apple and spit on coach face) Carlito: Miz you are not cool and on Night of Champions I will win to retain my title. 4''''th Match: Dolph Ziggler defeated Tyler Reks' 'Main Event - Randy Orton defeated Batista after he hits the RKO'' ''(after the match Randy Orton went for the punt but triple h comes out to do the pedigree and end the show) . Category:Wrestling